vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Lord of Geabrande
Summary The Demon Lord of Geabrande is the final opponent in the Geabrande arc of The Hero is Overpowered but Overly Cautious. It was believed that Ignazion was the only weapon that could defeat the Demon Lord; however, due to Seiya's refusal to sacrifice Elulu due to her being a bag carrier (and later on a supporter), Seiya had to learn the Valkyrjas, including Valhalla's Gate, to stand a chance against the Demon Lord. Unfortunately, the Demon Lord survived and was able to power through Valhalla's Gate, forcing Seiya to use Valhalla's Gate: Another. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A. At least 5-B with Judgement Zero Name: Demon Lord Origin: The Hero is Overpowered but Overly Cautious Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Can turn into his human form if he wishes to), Power Nullification (In battle, he creates an anti-magic field), Chain Manipulation via Chain Destruction, Soul Manipulation via Chain Destruction, Resistance Negation via Chain Destruction (Chain Destruction is capable of destroying both the virtual soul and the real soul through a chain reaction), Deconstruction (Judgement Zero would've reduced everything, including Ristarte, a goddess, to dust), Resistance to Sealing and Existence Erasure (Able to survive and break past Valhalla's Gate, yet cannot survive Valhalla's Gate: Another) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Far outclasses Wohlks Roseguard; can push open Valhalla's Gate, a task Crossed Thanatos was incapable of doing). At least Planet level with Judgement Zero (The technique was capable of destroying the entire world of Geabrande twice over) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, likely higher (Far outclasses Wohlks Roseguard and should be able to outclass Beel Bub in terms of speed.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ (Far outclasses Wohlks Roseguard) Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Survived Valhalla's Gate, yet was unable to survive Valhalla's Gate: Another. Adamantitor, the most powerful weapon Seiya could've obtained due to losing his chance to obtain Ignazion, was unable to damage the Demon Lord.) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range in human form; Several meters in his true form, tens of meters with Chain Destruction (the demon lord's castle was said to have been under the effects of Chain Destruction), At least Planetary with Judgement Zero Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: He knew of Chain Destruction and, in exchange for Wohlks Roseguard joining him, provided the knowledge of the technique including its effects to Wohlks Roseguard. Weaknesses: Was confident in the belief that only Ignazion can kill him despite being damaged by Valhalla's Gate and Seiya's newly-synthesized Valkyrie's Blade. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chain Destruction:' Unlike Wohlks Roseguard, who had to use God Eater to make use of Chain Destruction, the Demon Lord of Geabrande is capable of using Chain Destruction as a passive effect. Should Seiya have died while the Demon Lord was still alive, Seiya would've died for real. According to Ishtar, the effects of Chain Destruction went away when the Demon Lord had perished. *'Judgement Zero:' The Demon Lord's ultimate attack was capable of disintegrating anything it hits and would've been powerful enough to destroy the world of Geabrande twice over if it hadn't been stopped. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Demons Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Chain Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:The Hero is Overpowered but Overly Cautious Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5